


5 Times Clint Was Raped By Natasha

by SneakyDangerNoodle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Drunk Clint Barton, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Clint Barton, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Natasha Romanov is not a good person, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sexual Abuse, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyDangerNoodle/pseuds/SneakyDangerNoodle
Summary: And the 1 time he was saved.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Avengers Team, Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 57





	5 Times Clint Was Raped By Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short but I had this idea and just wanted to get it out there.
> 
> Also I love Natasha (probably too much if I’m honest) but I wanted to show that men aren’t the only ones who can rape and women aren’t the only ones who can be victims.
> 
> National sexual assault hotline-  
> 1-800-656-4673

_"I don't feel ready yet"_

_"Don't worry, it'll feel good."_

_"Please, I really don't feel ready."_

_"Cmon, please, for me?"_

_"...okay"_

Clint let her bring him to the bed. The same place they sat and watched movies, the place she took care of him when he had the flu, the place the stayed when he was benched for injury. The place with so many good memories was ruined in one night.

She didn't fight him, his clothes weren't torn off him, he wasn't tied down, she didn't drug him, but he still didn't want to do it. 

He didn't tell her he wasn't ready again.

\----------

_"Tasha? Tasha? Wha' are you doin'?"_

_"Taking off your clothes."_

_"Why?"_

_"We can't have fun if you have your clothes on."_

He was drunk, he didn't know what to do. He felt horrible the whole time, but he just couldn't get the word 'no' out of his mouth. All he could do was sit there and wait for her to be done.

He didn’t get drunk around her again.

\------------

_"I know, I know, it's hard."_

_"Why did he have to leave? Why did he do that?"_

_"Don't worry, you'll be alright."_

_"I just feel so alone."_

_"I can help you with that, you'll never be alone while I'm around."_

He didn't want to do it. He just wanted to mourn Coulson's death, but even his friend killing himself wasn't a good enough reason for her to stop. She cared to much about his body to worry about how he felt. She wouldn't even let him cry about Coulson that night.

He didn't cry in front of her again.

\-----------

_"Steve told me you said something interesting."_

_"What did he say?"_

_"He said that you asked to stay at his house tonight. That you didn't want to see me tonight. He thought you and I had a fight."_

_"Oh...really.....I was just really tired and didn't want to walk all the way back here."_

_"You know you aren't supposed to stay anywhere else, what if you were to get into trouble? I think you need a reminder on why you come home at night."_

Clint didn't want to see her that night. He was scared of not being able to get away again. He asked Steve for help, but Steve didn't understand why he wanted to stay and just sent him back home.

He didn't ask his friends for help again.

\-----------

_"My poor baby, I'm so sorry you hurt your leg."_

_"It's just a small break, it'll be fine in a couple weeks."_

_"Oh, but now you can't even get up on your own."_

_"I'll be fine once the meds wear off."_

_"Well then, looks like we better hurry before they wear off."_

He couldn't get away, the pain meds made him to unsteady on his feet. He begged her to get off but she didn't listen. Nobody was around them since she refused for Bruce to come help him out. She said she could take care of him on her own.

He didn't let her watch over him while injured again.

\-----------

_"What the hell are you doing to him!"_

_"We're just about to have sex, he wants this, right Clint?"_

_"He doesn't want this!"_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"He's crying!"_

Natasha didn't know Tony was coming over. She didn't know Clint asked for him to help fix his arrows. She didn't see the text from fifteen minutes earlier telling him the door was unlocked. 

Clint didn't know Tony would stop her. He didn't know Tony would get him away from her. He didn't know Tony would help him feel better.

He never saw Natasha again.


End file.
